my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie (D)
Note: Pinkie Pie's story in the Darkness Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 6, Season 7 and Season 8 and not entirely the Season 5 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Pinkie Pie is a female earth pony who is energetic and sociable, and she represents the element of laughter. She works at Sugarcube Corner and lives on the bakery's second floor with Gummy, her pet toothless baby alligator. She writes and performs many songs, and she is the source of many of the comical and cartoonish gags in the show. Personality Pinkie is hyperactive, excitable, quirky, and outgoing, often speaking and acting in non sequiturs. She warmly welcomes new faces, always with a party. True to the element of laughter she represents, she loves to make ponies smile and laugh. Pinkie tends to have a lighthearted manner in serious situations, such as stopping to drink chocolate milk raining from a cotton candy cloud when the main characters confront Discord after he had escaped from his stone prison. As a result, she is often not taken seriously even by her closest friends, who occasionally call her out on her seemingly illogical behavior. Pinkie frequently performs cartoonish feats, such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. On several occasions, Pinkie breaks the fourth wall and shows awareness of cinematic elements. Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented and avid party-thrower. She throws a party for Twilight Sparkle when she arrives to Ponyville for the first time. On occasion, Pinkie Pie shows an insecure side of her personality, doubting her friends or herself. When this happens, her mane actually "deflates" and her coat color fades to a grayish pink. Skills Pinkie frequently performs songs and plays a variety of musical instruments in the saga. Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, where she normally assists. Sometimes comes up with her own outlandish recipes, normally occurring one per month, what usually ends up with several ponies at the hospital. Pinkie has an ability to predict events in the near future by interpreting various twitches and involuntary motions, which she calls her "Pinkie Sense." The citizens of Ponyville pay heed to Pinkie's predictions, according to Applejack. Twilight is skeptical of the Pinkie Sense at first, since she fails to find a scientific explanation for it, but she eventually accepts it. Pinkie Pie has an exceptional memory, being able to remember events that nopony else would be able to remember. But what she is really good is planning parties, having even a party cannon for "emergencies". Relationships Family Igneous Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz They are Pinkie Pie's parents and she seems to have a good relationship with them. Maud Pie She is Pinkie Pie's older sister and the two seems to share a very close bond. Limestone Pie and Marble Pie They are Pinkie Pie's oldest and youngest sisters respectively and she seems to have a good relationship with them. Description in the Saga The Rise of Sombra In "Redemption", after spending a good day with her friends, Pinkie Pie and them return to the castle where they, for their surprise, find Sombra in the thrones room who pleads for a second chance. Although they don't want to give him a second chance, they eventually agree, as they also gave one to Discord. In "Sombra... the Hero?", Pinkie Pie stays in shock when she gets to know that Sombra saved Fluttershy. In "Celestia's Warning", Pinkie Pie is present at the meeting organized by Twilight. In "Putting the Plan in Motion", Pinkie Pie organizes a party to celebrate Rainbow Dash's promotion to full-member of the Wonderbolts. In "A Royal Dinner", Pinkie Pie and the others call to a meeting with Twilight in order to discuss about Sombra. In "Revealed Secret Love", Pinkie Pie and the others are called to a meeting to Twilight who is planning to tell them about her and Sombra. Once there, Rainbow Dash tries to convince the others about Sombra's evil intentions, but to not avail. It's revealed that Pinkie Pie bonded with Sombra after he found out all the secret ingredients of her special pie. When Spike let it out it is possible Sombra is trying to use Twilight, she and the others force him to tell the truth, what led him to reveal the secret Twilight had told him about the kiss she and Sombra shared. After the argument that comes next, Twilight says to Sombra that Pinkie Pie didn’t react that badly, but she was not keen of the idea of her being with Sombra. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Darkness Saga Characters Category:Earth Ponies